


Howling at the Moon

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Nightwing and Robin hunt down a new threat.





	Howling at the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Full Moon."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 30th-Sep-2010.

“Like life in Gotham wasn’t all screwed up before…” Nightwing shot another line so he could swing to the next building. He heard Robin fire his own line so he kept talking. “How is it even getting away so fast?”

“He, not ‘it.’ And he’s loping. They’re good at it.”

“Whatever. Still damn fast.”

“There!” Robin dropped to the street level and Nightwing followed. “We have to catch him or we’re going to have to wait around until the next--”

“I _know_ how it works.” They both hit the ground and started sprinting after the target. “I’ve seen that show you like, _Wendy the Werewolf Stalker_. Doesn’t mean--”

“I know, I know, it’s not a documentary, but obviously it wasn’t totally fiction, either.”

“Another regular evening in Gotham City.”

“New horrors at every turn.”

Nightwing heard a scream, and he and Robin ran towards it, then followed the shaking pointing finger of a terrified woman carrying shopping bags.

_Catch him, restrain him, wait until morning to see who he was, then figure out what to do from there._

Nightwing and Robin’s night was suddenly all planned out.

Such a great weekend to visit the Manor.


End file.
